The Problem With Ron
by Annie Dumbledore
Summary: This is a companion story for 'Getting on With Life'. It's mostly about Ron and his new wife and how he deals with his feelings for Hermione.


Hi, this is a story to accompany Getting on With Life ****

Hi, this is a story to accompany Getting on With Life. It focuses more on Ron and his new wife. Hope you enjoy it! 

The Problem with Ron by Annie Dumbledore

Ron Weasley had always felt as though he didn't belong. In his family Bill was the oldest, the first Head Boy. Charlie had been Quidditch captain, he'd been good enough to play for England but he'd given it up to chase dragons in Romania. Percy, perfect Percy. All those OWL's, top marks for his NEWTS, and Head Boy. Who could contend with Percy? The twins didn't seem to care about their OWL's or their NEWTS, but they were clever. Plus everyone at Hogwarts had loved them. Good old Fred and George were always up for a practical joke. Ginny was the only girl. Ron suspected she was a firm favourite with her mother because of this, and her love of muggle things made her a favourite with their father. Of all the Weasley children, Ron was left. He wasn't all that good at school work, he was an okay keeper in Quidditch, but nothing to write home about. Ron had to content himself with being the black sheep in a family of pure white fleeces. 

Ron hadn't really looked forward to going to Hogwarts. Sure, it would be great to meet other witches and wizards his age, but his brothers had been there before him and had accomplished everything. He'd easily made friends with the short, skinny, black-haired boy on the Hogwarts Express. Harry Potter was the best friend Ron ever had. He was also the most famous person in the wizarding world. Ron was always taking second place to Harry at school. It was Harry who had people asking for his autograph, Harry who got all the attention, Harry, Harry, Harry. Always Harry Potter. Never Ronald Weasley. Hermione Granger hadn't made it easy for Ron either. The girl was smart. Very smart. And so Ron went through seven years of Hogwarts as the friend of the Boy who Lived and the smartest girl ever to walk through Hogwarts' doors. 

He'd secretly been in love with Hermione since at least third year. He thought he'd cleverly concealed it by calling her a know-it-all, and generally being a prat most of the time. His only slip-up was when Viktor Krum, international Quidditch star had come to Hogwarts for the Twiwizard Tournament. Krum had done what Ron never could; told Hermione how he felt. Ron's jealousy of Krum had caused the biggest argument he and Hermione had ever had. They'd patched things up of course, but things were never the same. Ron never told Hermione how he felt, and she'd finally got sick of waiting for him. She'd had a crush on Ron since her first year at Hogwarts, but she had had enough of Ron and his gutlessness. If he wasn't going to admit how he felt, she would do without him. From that point on, Hermione had seen Viktor Krum. She gradually fell for the shy Bulgarian and five years after graduating from Hogwarts, she and Krum had a son. Ron hadn't reacted well to Hermione and Viktor. After graduating from Hogwarts, he'd taken a job with Gringotts in Australia. He'd completely flipped out when he heard about baby Krum. That was when Ron had done the stupidest thing of his life. He'd finally told Hermione how he felt. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't what she'd wanted to hear at the time, having only just given birth to Viktor Krum's child. Ron was stung by her rejection. He'd fooled himself into believing that she was waiting for him to tell her how he felt and she'd willingly run away with him.

Rejection was one thing Ron hated. He'd stupidly run back to Australia and gotten married to someone he was fond of, but didn't love. He'd taken a week off from his job to visit some of the tourist spots of Australia. Wine Glass Bay on the Freycinet Peninsula in Tasmania was just what he'd been looking for. Beautiful scenery, temperate climate, and a large wizarding community near by. That's where he'd met her. Catherine Woods, a professional photographer, was a beautiful witch; blue eyes, blonde hair, but she wasn't Hermione. They'd spent the week together, hiking through the rocky trails, walking along the white stretches of sand. Ron had met her on the Saturday and had proposed the following Friday. Catherine believed herself in love with him and had hastily accepted. She'd been a little bit puzzled when he wanted to get married right away.

'Don't you want to wait for your family to come?' she'd asked. He'd shaken his head and kissed her hand.

'All I need is you. It doesn't matter who's there to see us get married.'

Six weeks into the marriage, Catherine found him mooning over pictures of Hermione. He'd told her she was only a friend, but Catherine knew better. Despite her better judgment, she hadn't left. She was determined to make a go of it with this tall and gangly, freckled man she adored. Ron too, having decided to let go of Hermione, assured himself that he would stick with this marriage.

'Dear,' Catherine called out 'One of your friends wants to talk to you.' Ron got up from his desk and walked into the kitchen, where Harry Potter's head was sitting in the fire.

'Hey Ron,' Harry greeted him, a smile stretching across his face.

'Harry. Long time no see.' Ron pulled a chair up to the fireplace and sat down. Catherine hovered near by, waiting to be introduced.

'Oh, Catherine, this is Harry Potter. Harry, my wife Catherine.' Catherine smiled warmly at her husband's friend.

'Nice to meet you Catherine.' Harry said politely. Catherine busied herself in the living room to let Ron talk to Harry.

'What can I do for you Harry?' Ron asked.

'I was hoping you'd be my best man.' Harry grinned. Ron smiled.

'Please say yes. Ginny's already organised her bridesmaid. Hermione was so excited-'

'Hang on,' Ron interrupted 'Hermione's bridesmaid?' Harry nodded.

'In that case, you'll have to find someone else Harry. I'm sorry.' Harry frowned.

'Come off it Ron. You're my best friend. You have to be my best man, besides I'm marrying your sister.'

'No can do I'm afraid Harry.' Ron stood up and put his chair back under the table. 'Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do.' Ron started to leave the kitchen but Harry called him back.

'Ron, I hope you'll reconsider.' He asked. Ron shook his head. Harry sighed and the disappeared with a faint pop.

'What did your friend want Ron?' Catherine asked, as she flicked through her negatives.

'Not much.' Ron replied, sitting back at his desk.

'He's the one marrying your sister, isn't he?' Catherine held a negative up to the light.

'Yep.' Ron buried his nose in his work. Catherine peered over at her husband and knew questioning him further was a pointless exercise.

Harry continued to ask Ron to reconsider being his best man every day for a week. Even Ginny had a go at him, but to no avail. Ron flatly refused. He told them that he and Catherine would both attend the wedding, but he would not be Harry's best man.

'Harry, you're going to have to find someone else, I'm not going to change my mind.' Ron told him. Harry took him at his word and Ron later found out through his mother that he'd asked his godfather Sirius.

The wedding drew nearer. Ron booked tickets to fly to England and arranged to stay with his parents. Mrs Weasley was anxious to meet her daughter in law, and had asked Ron what Catherine's favourite meals were so she might make them for her during their stay. Catherine was excited about meeting Ron's family and friends and was fearful of not making a good impression. She went through her wardrobe for her best robes and made herself a muggle style dress for the wedding. 

Mr and Mrs Weasley were waiting for their son and his wife at the airport. Mr Weasley was amazed by everything he saw, and didn't want to leave until he found a plug. Mrs Weasley welcomed her daughter in law to the Weasle family with a hug and a kiss. Catherine immediately liked her new in laws, and couldn't wait to meet Ron's brothers and sister. Mrs Weasley cooked a large family dinner and invited her other five sons to tea. Catherine was a bit overwhelmed when she met the other boys, especially Fred and George who slipped her a canary cream. She got them back by putting the typewriter charm on them; a terribly annoying charm that pins the person to the floor, arms by their side. They feel as though someone is typing on their chest, with a hearty slap around the face accompanied by a ding noise to represent the return of the typewriter carriage. Fred and George had loved this new charm, and had begged Catherine to teach them it. She did so, but only after securing a promise that they wouldn't use it on her. 

Ginny was glad to meet Ron's wife. She was still angry with her brother for his treatment of Hermione and his refusal to be Harry's best man, but she did her best to be civil to him during dinner.

'Help me with my necklace, Ron.' Catherine begged. She held either end of the pearl necklace out to him. Her hair was swept up in an elegant twist and her muggle dress showed off her wonderful figure. Ron obligingly fastened her necklace and resumed his attempts at tying his bow tie. 

'Here, let me.' Catherine performed a simple charm and Ron's bow tie tied itself. 

'Thanks.' He kissed her on the cheek and then helped her find her purse. His parents had already left, so Ron and Catherine quickly apparated to the wedding, and found the church almost full when they arrived. Ron led Catherine to a back pew.

'Shouldn't we sit up the front with your parents?' she asked.

'Looks a bit full up there. We'll be better off back here.' He assured her. The wedding march began and all eyes turned to the back of the church. Hermione entered first, sending Ron's stomach plummeting. She looked wonderful. Ron could feel Catherine stiffen beside him as she recognised Hermione from the pictures, but she remained silent. Ron turned his attention to his sister as she entered with their father. 

'She look beautiful.' Catherine whispered to Ron. He had to agree. He'd never seen his little sister look more beautiful. 

'The ceremony was so lovely.' Catherine told Mrs Weasley during the reception. 'Ginny makes a wonderful bride.'

'Yes, I've always dreamed of the day when I'd see my little girl get married.' Mrs Weasley blinked away tears. A waiter passed by and Catherine grabbed two glasses of fruit punch. She handed one to her mother in law who drank it gratefully. Catherine looked around the room for Ron. She could see him laughing with some of his old school friends. She decided to join him. She excused herself from Mrs Weasley and headed over to Ron.

'Ron, are you going to introduce me to your friends?' she asked, taking Ron's arm in hers.

'Catherine this is Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.' He indicated each in turn.

'This is Catherine, my wife.' He told them. They smiled at her and shook her hand.

'Trust you to run away to Australia and get married.' Seamus joked. 'You could have told us.'

'Things happened so quickly,' Ron stammered 'We just wanted to get married right away.' 

Just then, the band struck up a waltz and Ron watched as his sister and Harry danced across the room. He bowed at Catherine.

'May I have this dance?' he asked. She smiled back and curtsied. He placed his arm around her waist and waltzed her across the floor. They danced two dances together before Harry cut in. They swapped partners and continued.

'I'm really glad you and Ron made it.' Harry said, smiling at Catherine.

'Me too. It's wonderful to finally meet all his friends and family.' Harry danced her across the room to another couple. Catherine recognised the bridesmaid and her husband. Before she realised what was happening, Catherine was waltzing with Viktor Krum.

'Hello,' he said rather shyly. She smiled at him and introduced herself. She thought she saw his mouth twitch slightly when she said she was Ron's wife, but realised she must be imagining things. They chatter happily about Quidditch, until they both noticed a commotion across the room. Harry had taken Hermione over to Ron and Ginny and was persuading them to dance together. Ron started to protest, by Harry insisted. Catherine and Viktor looked on nervously as their partners danced rather stiffly together. The stormy look on both Ron and Hermione's faces made Viktor and Catherine laugh.

'Shall we rescue them from each other?' Catherine asked, a twinkle in her eye. Viktor readily agreed and they were soon dancing with their own partners again.

'Damn Harry.' Ron muttered. 

'Ron, are you ever going to tell me what this is all about?' Catherine asked, forcing Ron to look at her.

'It's nothing to worry about.' He assured her 'It's all in the past. My future's with you, and that makes me so happy.' Ron gave a hollow smile. Catherine chose to ignore it.

The night wore on. Ron finally sat down to talk to Sirius while Catherine danced with everyone. They all agreed that she was a charming girl, but those who didn't know the full story still wondered about Ron and Hermione. Catherine particularly enjoyed dancing with Harry. He was a splendid waltzer. During their third dance he looked at her rather oddly.

'What is it?' she asked.

'I'm just getting this feeling about you.' He answered 'You wouldn't be pregnant by any chance?' Catherine's mouth dropped open.

'How on earth did you know? I haven't even told Ron yet!' Harry shrugged.

'It's just one of the many weird things I can do. When are you going to tell him?' It was Catherine's turn to shrug.

'Not sure. I might tell him tomorrow.' She fell silent for a moment, but then decided she had to ask Harry about Ron and Hermione. 'Harry, is there something about Ron and Hermione that I should know about?' Harry sighed.

'It's up to Ron to tell you.' He quickly continued when he saw the look of alarm in her eyes 'I wouldn't worry about it though. I can tell Ron loves you and you love him. It's just that, well, Ron has issues.' Catherine nodded. She'd been with him long enough to know that.

'Just be patient with him. He'll come around. I think he'll realise what he's got when you tell him your news.' Harry gave her a big smile and led her back to her chair when the music ended. Catherine was glad Ron had Harry as a friend.

The time came for the bride and groom to leave. Mrs Weasley tearfully hugged her daughter and son in law good bye.

'Mum, there is no need to cry. You'll see us again in three weeks.' Ginny assured her.

'It's not that,' her mother sobbed 'I'm just so happy!'

Catherine waved goodbye to her new in laws as they drove off and turned to Ron.

'Ready to go home?' she asked. He nodded, a bit of a careful nod thought. Catherine suspected he'd had a bit much to drink.


End file.
